Fluorescence excited by the electron beam of a scanning electron microscope is used to identify individual molecular species such as DNA and to obtain distributions of the identified species in organelles, cells and tissue. Techniques are developed for specimen preparation to yield high fluorescence and high space resolution. A fluorescent antibody is being sought to give antigen localization at a resolution beyond the light microscope.